Gundam SEED Destiny Chronicles
by JPTorres26
Summary: A drabble collection about the point of view of some characters about after the Second Bloody Valentine War and their futures. Slight AU
1. Destiny Chronicles: Kira Yamato

Gundam SEED Destiny FanFiction

Destiny Chronicles

Written by: JPTorres26

Rating: T

Genre: General/Drama

Destiny Chronicles: Kira Yamato

It is already a year that passed since the war. I really don't want to remember everything, all those lives lost unnecessarily, all battles fought unwillingly, and all innocent people that were caught in the middle of it all. It was all because of the selfish desire of Chairman Durandall to put the world in his control and the desire of LOGOS to kill all coordinators.

Can't this world live in harmony with naturals and coordinators living quietly. I mean, most of us coordinators live on space when naturals live in the Earth. Why do they keep fighting for a stupid reason?

That question was answered during my last battle, naturals can never accept what we coordinators are, and maybe that's why, still, I swore to myself I would side with neither Earth nor PLANTS, but I found myself holding my weapon again, the Freedom. Why did I fight? I was really confused, but it's just now that I realized, that I never wanted anyone close to me get hurt again, I don't want to remember, Flay, Tolle and Athrun's friend, Nicol, I just don't want to!

I would cry every night that I remember what happened to them, and that they died because I failed to protect them, even though I'm the only one who can, I had strength but I used it the wrong way, I hurt my friend, Athrun, I killed his friend! With my own hands! Until this day, I never found it in me to forgive myself for what I have done!

I swore I wouldn't have to take another life or let one of my friends' life be lost, yet I found it hard to fulfill, the day I found Athrun, fighting for ZAFT, for that Durandall!? I can never trust him that time, I felt that if I have to kill him, so be it. But, it was he whose life was put in danger, the day he finally realized that the chairman was just using him, he left and nearly died. It was then that I realized, that I was being too selfish! I struck Athrun down with my sword but never consider he would be put to danger because of us!

I then knew, that I need my friends' help if I want to protect them, Athrun, Cagalli, the Archangel, and the one I love, Lacus. We all fought for a better future, and now that we've won, it's time to build that future.

Lacus was the PLANTS Chairman, and I was to be the commander of all ZAFT forces, along with FAITH which I place most trust in. Athrun was then commander of all ORB forces, I believe the conflict will end with both sides with the same ideals, it was then that our dream of a peaceful co-existing world came true.

I knew that leading my forces would require trust, and what better trust do I need when I enlisted Athrun's apprentices, Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke into FAITH and the Yamato team, consisting of ZAFT Whites, which Lacus included them.

Conflict was no more, I saw no reason for it to happen again, with everyone's ideals being one and the same, freedom and justice were the force driving the world, I believe it is really our destiny, we just needed an impulse to make it happen, and that impulse, was the reason we fought the war, for the future.

I'm Kira Yamato, Supreme General of ZAFT Forces and pilot of the ZGMF - X20S Strike Freedom Septima! I'll fight with my Freedom if necessary to stop the conflict!


	2. Destiny Chronicles: Athrun Zala

Destiny Chronicles: Athrun Zala

Four years ago, I lost my mother in the war, I joined ZAFT and vowed to avenge her, I was blinded by revenge, and I was saved, by my friend, Kira three years ago. I fought with him, for the future we dreamt of, no conflicts. But a year ago, the same thing happened, I found myself back in ZAFT, blinded by the false beliefs of a chairman whose true intentions benefited only him.

I escaped ZAFT and was struck down by the one I trusted the most, Shinn Asuka, I could not bring some sense into him when Rey Za Burrel was planting the chairman's beliefs into his head. Because of that, I put Meyrin Hawke in danger. I regret taking her with me, but I'll regret it more if I left her there to die!

I once again stood at the center of conflict, fighting to stop his so called "Destiny Plan" the plan which will render his control of the world by destroying the only ones opposing him, us. I never really liked wars, but if one must be fought to preserve the peace, then it must be fought.

There was one person who I really needed to apologize to, Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin's sister, it seemed that she was the only one I can trust that time, but her hatred against me caused her to battle me. I never really wanted to hurt her, not even Shinn, because they were innocent, they don't deserve to live in Durandall's world! I had no other choice, it's make or break for me, I needed to knock some sense into their blinded minds, I had no other choice!

I really did not expect Shinn to be like that, he's the one I trusted the most and now he's hell – bent on killing me just because of what I said and the fact that I did betray their trust by defecting! I did not want to hurt him but I need to get him out of the battle, Lunamaria stood between us and was nearly killed by Shinn. But I managed to get both of them out of the battle.

After the battle has been won, I came back for them, I knew that they've realized it, so I sent them back to the archangel and took them under my wing for a while, Shinn got better at controlling his SEED and Luna has also learned about her SEED, it was until half a year ago before they were instated as FAITH members under Kira's unit.

Everything has been going smooth these days, me being Admiral of ORB forces. I really thought that this day would come, no conflicts anywhere. But still, I can't get one thought out of my mind, was the conflict that haunts me until this day.

Have I done enough!? Everytime I remember I remember what my father did, I can't stop asking myself, have I done enough to make up for the worst and last mistake my father ever did!? Why? It was his ideals that led to Junius Seven's fall, and it was his ideals that the world was put in danger! I was even shot by him when I defied him once! But what hurt me most was the sight of seeing him get killed in front of my eyes! It was what urged me to fight to never let anyone make the same mistake my father did.

Maybe that's why I returned to ZAFT but get allured into the chairman's visions until I realized I was being used. But now that I'm in ORB, with Cagalli, I am more than hopeful that no conflict will happen anywhere on this world. No envy with Naturals and Coordinators, hence, no reason for any war at all. I only hope that this peace will last longer, but if ain't then there is no choice.

The years passed in ORB, I had my own Zala unit, much like my old unit in ZAFT. But this time, I was commanding ORB Elite pilots and I was to take charge of the new Orochi – class battleship. The ship carried Gundams with it, namely the Ultima Strike, a Strike gundam with features of the three attachments all in one, the Yasha, a long range mobile suit with a sword that is similar to the Destiny's, and finally, my own Infinite Justice Exalta custom, an Infinite Justice with blasters similar to those of the Freedom's attached to the new FATUM – 02 jetpack.

The strike force of the ORB main fleet was now completed. Now, all we need is a war, which I hope will not happen. Still, it is a real pleasure to go out in your gundam and fight, but now, my main focus is managing the whole armed forces of ORB.

I'm Athrun Zala, commander of the ORB forces, captain of the Orochi battleship and pilot of the ZGMF – X19S Infinite Justice Exalta, the future of ORB depends on me, and I swore to protect it!


	3. Destiny Chronicles: Lacus Clyne

Destiny Chronicles: Lacus Clyne

For the first Bloody Valentine War, I fought to halt Patrick Zala's plans of annihilation of all naturals. I fought with Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and the Archangel to stop the war. We won the war, and peace was returned.

However, just two years ago, another war had begun, again, I was to take the role of mediator, but this time, it wasn't that easy. There was another me at the PLANTS, at first, I didn't do anything to stop her since ZAFT was on the defensive side and LOGOS was the one causing all the troubles at that time.

I first thought of ZAFT as the ally, so I went back to space in the Eternal, to monitor the actions of ZAFT if ever they would strike against LOGOS.

ZAFT had fooled me, they attacked ORB, where the corrupt Seirans were hiding Djibril, the leader of LOGOS, I knew that ORB would not need to be destroyed again just because of LOGOS and ZAFT did not consider that fact, so we fought to hold them back. Using Kira's new Strike Freedom and Athrun's new Infinite Justice that I delivered to him, we managed to hold the ZAFT forces.

Athrun had just defected from ZAFT, he was still injured but he didn't care less, I gave him a choice to use the new Justice to fight or will he just be a spectator. Those were the same choices he had four years ago, if he would either fight for the world or for his father. It was hard for him, I felt it, but we needed more than Kira to fight, and he was more than willing to do so.

ZAFT had attacked Daedalus right after Djibril's escape from the ORB Union. Once again, ORB was under the rule of one Cagalli Yula Attha. We thought that the war was coming to an end.

But then, right after the LOGOS' fall at Daedalus, their weapon of mass - destruction, the Requiem, was used by ZAFT to destroy anybody who opposed Chairman Durandall's plans of control. He guised this plan of slavery by fooling the world that his "Destiny Plan" was to benefit everyone to prevent war. It's true that Djibril's goal was dangerous to the world, but his plans were of even worse crime.

His plan was to use genetics to make the world equal, no envy between Naturals and us Coordinators, but the true goal was to put the entire world under his control! Freedom of the people would then be removed and his will was to be followed. We would not allow it, for the sake of the future that everyone was fighting for, we had to put a stop to it.

ORB fought alongside us in the battle against Requiem, and we had succeeded in taking down Requiem and the Chairman's fortress, Messiah was the one left. Kira and Athrun attacked Messiah and was successful in taking it down, therefore making the ZAFT forces lose.

I was the one that proposed to have a ceasefire between our forces and theirs. Cagalli and the PLANTS' representative agreed yet to another treaty to stop the war. But this time, I'm more confident that war would be no more since I accepted the PLANTS request for me to become Chairman.

I did what I had to do to stop the war from happening once again. I had Kira become the Commander of all forces in ZAFT, and Cagalli had Athrun become the commander of the ORB forces while she was the leader of ORB, succeeding her late father, Uzumi Nara Attha.

I also had two of Athrun's most trusted colleagues be members of Kira's team and a member of the defense council. Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke, the two remaining aces of the Minerva, we had owed a lot to them, even though they fought against us during the war. It was thanks to them that LOGOS was stopped.

I always fought for the same cause; peace, a peace that would last forever, with no envy between the two sides and no conflict to ever happen on the world, whether it be in the PLANTS or in the Earth. But I'm sure, with Cagalli and I on the opposite ends of the scale, there would be no more wars between the Earth and the PLANTS.

But if need be, I will use my power as Chairman of PLANTS to stop it. Kira and I, his Strike Freedom and my Eternal Providence, we would do whatever will be needed to stop this conflict.

I am Lacus Clyne, Chairwoman of the PLANTS, pilot of the ZGMF – X21A Eternal Providence and Commanding Officer of the Eternal. Wars should never be fought again, it will only bring nothing but misfortune in this world of ours!


	4. Destiny Chronicles: Shinn Asuka

Destiny Chronicles: Shinn Asuka

The war had ended, and I was defeated by the person who I thought betrayed us, Athrun Zala. He escaped ZAFT and took Meyrin along with him, maybe one of more reasons why I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. But now, I think I just found a reason why I should.

He knocked the whole truth into my enraged mind! If it weren't for him, maybe I should be in the world of one Gilbert Durandall and I could've killed more because of what Rey has told me. Rey controlled me unknowingly, he knows that I'm too scared to side with the wrong people, so I believed him, that was until Athrun told me the words that would ring into my mind forever.

"Stop trying to change things that are in the past! No matter what you do, you'll never bring them back!......Is that the world what you want!? The world where you'd destroy everything, with your power!"

Maybe I found something in him that I found myself believing his words. I was confused at first, confused to the point that I nearly killed the only one I loved, Lunamaria. It was then that I realized that he went through the same things as I did, his mother died, his teammate died, and hell his father died in front of him! Maybe that's why I found it in me to trust him.

The year passed with me and Luna as part of the ORB Union, training under Athrun, I found it easier to control my SEED because of him, and it is also because of him that Luna found her own SEED. I gotta admit, she was scary when in SEED, but I bet I was scarier when I was in a pool of hatred.

Oh, and while we were in ORB, I finally proposed to Luna, we're planning to get married in maybe a year or so since we still have duties we have to fulfill.

The year later, we found ourselves in the new world Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala talked about, a world where conflicts aren't needed to resolve problems. But a world where conflict is used to destroy problems that endanger the whole world. Lacus Clyne was the PLANT Supreme Chairman and Cagalli Yula Attha took her father's place as ORB Representative. I somehow found the need to apologize to Cagalli for everything I've said to her before. I didn't know about her at all when I said that, I just blamed her for the loss of my family, which was the EAF's fault, not hers.

Luna and I found ourselves going back to ZAFT, piloting our old machines again, but this time, we were under the FAITH unit of Commander Kira Yamato. It feels good, to be under the unit of the legendary Freedom.

We were always with Kira, everywhere he goes, we were there, that wasn't weird if you are in his unit, but what was weird was for one whole year, the two of us were the only ones with him. He was a commander of ZAFT but the weird thing is, he's always going to ORB and back, probably to visit his niece, Elaine, daughter of Athrun and Cagalli. I really didn't think that Kira and Cagalli were sibblings!

The next year, we were just surprised about why Kira and Chairwoman Clyne called the two of us. We went into the conference room and we found ourselves getting a promotion, Luna and I were going to be ZAFT Whites! I was more than proud to be a captain and Luna a commander, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. And maybe, the wedding plans are still going to be postponed.

Then we were shown to a room where a lot of soldiers were waiting, I thought to myself if they're gonna be under us!? My thoughts were confirmed when Chairwoman Clyne told us that we were gonna have our own units! I was to be commanding the Asuka team and the Minerva-class ship, Cybele and Luna was going to lead the Hawke team and also a Minerva – class ship, Aeneas.

I never really thought that I would be in this position. Being captain and all, and no just any captain, but of a Minerva – class, one like I was in before, maybe I did something to deserve this. So I dare ask them why, and all they answered,

"It was because you two fought with us the whole time, you deserve it, and of course, you two are former reds after all"

It was then I remembered every battle I fought in, not that I'm bragging or anything but I was good! Damn good!

I'm Captain Shinn Asuka of ZAFT. Member of FAITH and the Yamato Team, pilot of the ZGMF – X42Z Splendor Destiny and Captain of the Minerva class ship, Cybele. The crew awaits, and a new journey lies ahead of me!


	5. Destiny Chronicles: Lunamaria Hawke

Destiny Chronicles: Lunamaria Hawke

It has been a year, a lot has really happened. Imagine, I get to pilot the new Impulse and be the captain of a Minerva – class ship, Aeneas! I also got promoted to Commander and I'm no longer a red, instead, I'm now a white and a member of FAITH, Yamato unit.

The past year, I've been trying to forget everything that has happened to me and Shinn Asuka, my fiancé. The day that that I couldn't forget was the time where Athrun and Meyrin, my sister, defected to the ORB union and ended up getting shot down by Shinn.

I really found it hard to forgive Shinn, but it was also the same time that I started to develop feelings for him. I did not blame him, instead I blamed Athrun, whom I honestly feel is the cause of all this, if he didn't drag Meyrin along with him, she wouldn't have died!

I found myself then piloting Shinn's former gundam, the Impulse while he is piloting his Destiny. One day, when we attacked ORB, he came back to the Minerva looking down as ever. I swear that he's hiding something from me. My thoughts were confirmed not by Shinn, but Rey, telling me that the traitor Athrun was still alive and took my sister with him to the Archangel

The final battle was about to begin, but before that, something unexpected happened. Shinn kissed me! I never really knew what to do so I just went on and did what I did best, pilot a mobile suit. I found myself about to destroy the Eternal when Meyrin called out to me, it frove me solid that point and was nearly killed by those three purple mobile suits.

I then met him, the man I despise so much because of Meyrin, Athrun Zala! I can't hold myself back and I charged at him, even though I knew I was going to be defeated, I still did it! And then came Shinn who really was angry at Athrun.

I watched the two fight when Athrun's words echo in my mind

"Stop trying to change things that are in the past! No matter what you do, you'll never bring them back!"

I then remembered everything, my true purpose of fighting, it was because I was still thinking of changing what happened to Meyrin and why she ended up being on the Eternal. Shinn was infuriated and was charging at Athrun when I found myself going in between them and Shinn did not relent, I was about to die when Athrun saved me.

We lost the war, but we found ourselves being in ORB, we met Kira and Lacus Clyne, the real one. Shinn and I agreed to be trained under Athrun since he was the one who insisted that we join ORB.

We were in ORB for a year and in that same year, Shinn proposed to me, I couldn't believe it myself, and of course, I was more than willing to accept. But still, we can't rush things since we have responsibilities. Under Athrun, Shinn learned to control his so called SEED powers and I myself discovered that I had one as well.

A year later, Shinn and I left ORB and was re-enlisted in ZAFT as members of the FAITH unit. We would be the only ones to be with Commander Yamato and Chairwoman Clyne whenever they would go from the PLANTS to ORB and back. Not many FAITH members get this chance so I guess we should consider ourselves lucky.

A year later, we found ourselves being given a promotion by Chairwoman Lacus Clyne herself. I was promoted to Commander and Shinn, a Captain, we were both made into ZAFT Whites! We were also made members of the special Yamato team, a team of the best ZAFT Whites under Kira Yamato.

We were also given our own teams and a Minerva – class ship to command, I was captain of the ship, Aeneas while Shinn was captain of the Cybele. I also had my Impulse uprgraded, having the three silhouette packs all in one to be able to launch without the Core Splendor. I kinda liked the idea.

Still, I hope that conflicts like the war we fought in would never come around again, but if it does. I'll gladly go to war to protect the peace that the world upholds.

I am Commander Lunamaria Hawke of ZAFT. Member of FAITH and the Yamato team, pilot of the ZGMF – X56Z Ultima Impulse and Captain of the Minerva – class ship, Aeneas. Another road lies ahead, if battles should be fought, then I am one to take the frontlines!


End file.
